


Transforming

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: KT Heart TK [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Healer! Kuroo, M/M, Shapeshifter! Karasuno, except Kageyama because he's the king, might write more of these someday, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroTsukkiWeek2k16</p><p>Day 3: Prompt-Fantasy AU</p><p>The cat meows and shakes his fur. There's a sound of bones cracking as black fur is replaced by tan skin and paws turn into hands. The cat lets out a tortured meow which soon turns into a human moan. Fur falls to the ground and moments later Kuroo Tetsurou is lying in a pile of his own fur.</p><p>Daichi groans, covering his eyes. "For the love of—go put some clothes on!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transforming

There's a cat on the counter. It's the only living thing inside the tiny shop. The walls are covered with shelves of colorful glass vials and shiny trinkets. Several tables aurround the room filled with all sorts of baubles and dusty books. The air is musty and the cat lets out a tiny sneeze as he licks his paw. 

Outside the shop there is a heavy downpour, raindrops loudly tapping against the windows. The cat on the counter purrs, curling up into a ball. The rain is making him drowsy, eyes fluttering shut for a catnap.

There's a clap of thunder, followed by a crow crying.

The cat's eyes snap open. There's a crash at the door, followed by some cursing. He leaps from the counter to the floor just as the door slams open and the wind whips around the dripping wet figure entering the shop. His fur stands up from the cold. 

"Kuroo!" comes the voice of one Sawamura Daichi. "Kuroo, there's an emergency!"

The cat meows and shakes his fur. There's a sound of bones cracking as black fur is replaced by tan skin and paws turn into hands. The cat lets out a tortured meow which soon turns into a human moan. Fur falls to the ground and moments later Kuroo Tetsurou is lying in a pile of his own fur. 

Daichi groans, covering his eyes. "For the love of—go put some clothes on!"

Kuroo chuckles which turns into a cough as he hacks out a small furball. Daichi wrinkles his nose and turns away as Kuroo grabs his clothes behind the counter.

"Why do you always have to be in your cat form when you watch the shop?"

"It's comfy. It's like you're naked but people knowing you're naked." Kuroo tugs on a red tunic and some gray pants. "So what's the emergency."

Daichi's expression turns grim. "It's Tsukishima."

The teasing expression drops from Kuroo's face. His eyes land on the small bundle of cloth in Daichi's hands, covered in tiny black feathers. 

"What happened?" Kuroo asks as he walks pass Daichi to flip the shop's sign to 'Closed.' 

"Tsukishima was on a messenger mission. He was supposed to deliver a letter to the King when he was ambushed on the way. Tanaka and Hinata were nearby so they managed to rescue him but he got hurt while they were escaping." Daichi unfolds the bundle. In the middle of it lies a crow, his left wing was mangled, feathers in disarray and blood trickling out of it. Kuroo curses and starts laying out blankets. Daichi places the crow on the pile and watches as his friend rummages through the numerous vials lining his wall.

"Is anybody else hurt?"

"No. Tanaka reported it to me and Hinata took over the messenger mission. He has a close relationship with the King as I recall." Daichi's eyebrows furrow as the crow twitches, more blood dripping from its wing. "Tsukishima's going to be fine, right?"

Kuroo gives him a reassuring smile. "He will be. I've handled injuries like this before. No worries."

Daichi visibly relaxes and bends down to gently rub a hand on the crow's head. "We'll come back for him tomorrow."

"Got it. Now go check on your other kids, dadchi."

Daichi bops him on the head, though he is smiling. "See ya, Kuroo."

Kuroo waves him off as he disappears through the door. The rain is softer now, more of a drizzle. He turns his attention back to the crow. He dips his fingers into a vial of green liquid and he rubs it against the broken wing. Immediately the blood stops dripping, the wound closes up and the ruffled feathers are back into place. However, the wing itself appears to be bent. 

"Tsukki, can you hear me?" The crow gives a soft chirp. "I think you dislocated a wing. I can try to put it back but I might mess up the bones in your human form. I need you turn back, okay? Can you do that?"

The crow nods and goes absolutely still. Suddenly, he jerks his head to the right as he lets out a pained sound. There's a sound of ruffling feathers. Kuroo watches the crow grow larger, as wings turn into arms and a mop of gold hair stands out amongst black feathers. The rest of him is human but his left arm-the injured wing-remains covered in black feathers like a second skin.

Tsukishima pants, shaking on the blanket-covered floor of Kuroo's shop. Kuroo quickly covers the bare, shivering body with a blanket. 

"That...," he wheezes, drawing a breath. "...fucking hurt."

"It gets better with practice." Kuroo runs a hand through soft, blond hair, shaking off the few feathers that managed to cling. "Where's the dislocation?"

Tsukishima wriggles his left arm and winces. "Fingers. It's my fingers."

Kuroo cradles Tsukishima's hand. The index finger is bruised and swollen, bent in an unatural position. Kuroo gives it a light nudge and Tsukishima winces. 

"Are you going to relocate it?" Tsukishima asks. 

"I don't have too. I have something for that." Kuroo uncorks a bottle filled with gray liquid. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

"It smells like dead fish."

"It tastes worst. Open up."

"No."

"Kei."

"Why can't it come in strawberry flavor?"

Kuroo purses his lips in thought. "That's actually a good idea. I'll make a note of it. For now, you'll have to settle with dead fish." Tsukishima grimaces as Kuroo places a hand under his head to support him. "Come on, just one sip."

Tsukishima takes a sip and gags, the liquid burning in his throat. Kuroo sets the bottle aside and holds onto Tsukishima's hand. There's a cracking sound and the veins in Tsukishima's dislocated finger glow silver. Kuroo takes the finger and easily repositions it. He grabs some bandages and a splint and wraps it around the index and the middle finger. 

"Keep the bandages on for the night. The potion should fix it by morning. You're on light duty until then, you hear? No flying."

"Yes...," Tsukishima replies softly, his breaths finally evening out. He looks up at Kuroo, eyes half-lidded. "Sorry for the bother."

"Don't be. I wasn't doing much of anything anyway." Kuroo smiles fondly at him and wipes the sweat off his face. "I'm glad you came to me."

"Technically Daichi-san brought me here."

"But there's an apothecary nearer to your base, right? Why didn't Daichi just take you there instead of going all the way here?" Kuroo starts tracing along Tsukishima's feathered arm. The feathers ruffle, reacting to his touch. "I'm sure there are better healers than me."

"But they're not you," Tsukishima says honestly, eyes looking past him. Kuroo's fingers stop moving. "I want only you, Kuroo-san."

"Kei...," Kuroo whispers, touched. Then, he grins and resumes stroking the feathers. "I just remembered the potion I gave you acted as an anasthetic. "

"No wonder I feel kinda fuzzy." Tsukishima raises his fixed hand and looks listlessly at it. Kuroo grabs the hand and places it on Tsukishima's chest. Hazy, gold eyes look up at him. 

Kuroo gives him a reassuring smile. "Go to sleep, Kei."

Tsukishima drifts to sleep.

"Good night," Kuroo whispers. 

It finally stops raining. 

~

The next morning, there's a thumping on the window.

Tsukishima opens his eyes and is met with the pale blue light of morning coming from the window. There's something furry on the edges of his vision and he turns his head to see Kuroo in his cat form curled up next to his head. He reaches out to rub a hand across the feline's back. He purrs contently in his sleep.

Tsukishima pulls his hand back and notices the tingling feeling from it. He unwraps the bandages and looks at his fingers. They're back to their normal color and no longer swelling. He flexes it and doesn't feel any pain.

 _Thump. Thump._

Tsukishima looks outside the window and is met with four crows flying right outside. The smallest among them chirps excitedly at him. He stands up, crosses the room, and opens the window. The smallest one immediately flies in and slams into Tsukishima who catches him when he bounces of his chest.

"Careful Yamaguchi."

The chirp that follows like sounded like 'Sorry, Tsukki.' 

The largest crow-Daichi-flies up to him and taps his beak on Tsukishima's fingers.

"I can fly back but Kuroo said I should take it easy."

The rest of the crows chirp. Daichi tips his head outside.

"Give me a second." Tsukihima rummages behind the counter and comes up with a piece of parchment and some in. He quickly scribbles his message and bends down to Kuroo. He lifts his paw up and places the message beneath it. He rubs the cat's back one more time before turning to the crows waiting outside.

"Let's go." 

Kuroo's ears perk up at the sound of fluttering feathers. He looks outside just in time to see Tsukishima turning into his crow form. He sits up and watches as the crows fly away and disappear into the distance. With a contented purr, he lies back down on the blanket pile, tail swishing in the air. 

He notices the message under his paw.

_Anesthesia or not. I meant what I said last night._

_Thank you, Kuroo-san._

_TK_


End file.
